A quoi ça rime ?
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis comme ça. Tellement cynique, tellement pessimiste. Je ne suis même plus l’ombre du Gryffondor que j’ai été. Songfic Saez. HPDM


Sur le coup c'est vraiment bordélique. J'espere que vous comprendrez quelque chose et que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop trop. La correction automatique de Word ne marche plus, ça doit être bourré de fautes je suis désolée ! Les quelques paroles de "ton sourire", de Damien Saez, sont en italique. Bonne lecture .

**A quoi ça rime ?**

Avant Dray, je te haïssait. Enfin ça tu le sais.

Tu ne perdais jamais le contrôle de toi même, tu restais stoïque en toutes situations. Même dans les plus dégradantes, tu restais de marbre.

Impassible. Inébranlable.

Ca me mettait hors de moi. Moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à me contrôler.

On me disait souvent que mon regard était le miroir de mon âme. Qu'il reflète l'amour, la haine, le desespoir, on le voyait.

Je ne pensais pas que tu soies capable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. J'étais jaloux sûrement. Tu me dépassais déjà en bien des domaines…

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, je sais que je m'étais profondément trompé. Je peux lire dans ton regard tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu me dire.

C'est ce que je ne veux pas. J'aimerais ne plus pouvoir déchiffrer ton regard.

J'aimerais ne plus voir tous tes doutes, tous tes regrets, tes incertitudes.

Désormais chaque instant en ta présence est un supplice. Je te hais toujours. Et je t'aime tellement. Tu es le désespoir. Mais tu m'apportes l'espoir.

Je pense souvent que ton désespoir m'entraîne peu à peu avec toi dans ta chute.

Mais lorsque, quelques instants plus tard_, il y a ton sourire qui se lève,_ pour moi, _c'est comme une lueur d'espoir._

C'est elle qui me retient là.

De l'espoir, tu sais qu'il nous en faut. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Notre chemin est escarpé.

Enfant, je me disais que tu étais le mal et que j'étais le bien. J'ai appris que rien n'est noir, que rien n'est blanc.

Mais je dirais _qu'il y a l'ombre, et la lumière au milieu de notre trajectoire_. De toute façon, pour moi, tout est sombre.

Pour le monde des sorciers, tu es l'ombre, celui des forces du mal. L'homme à abattre.

Et moi, la lumière. Celui qui les sauvera tous. Celui qui n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.

Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Draco. J'aimerais que tu me dises que je suis libre.

Non, pas comme cela. Ta bouche le dit mais ton regard me crie que tu mens.

C'est parce que tu sais, comme moi, qu'au fond ce n'est pas faux. Que je _dois_ les aider. Que tous ces foutus espoirs reposent en moi. Que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Pour moi, je suis le gamin de dix huit ans.

Pour eux je suis l'élu qui sombre peu à peu. Qui n'y croit plus vraiment.

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence. Sans toi, j'aurais déjà tout abandonné. J'aurais peut être été lâche, j'aurais peut être tout quitté.

Tu m'as appris à garder la tête haute.

Mais ton regard m'a souvent supplié de tout laisser tomber.

Chacun de tes sourires a ravivé la flamme. L'espoir.

Même si je dis que je n'y crois pas, c'est parce que tu es toujours là que je le suis aussi.

Alors peut être qu'au fond je sais que nous pouvons le faire. Que je peux le faire.

A présent je pense que nous avons fait le bon choix. Pour nous, pour moi.

Peut être pas le bon pour la survie du monde sorcier.

Mais eux, ils m'ont abandonné. Eux ne croient plus en moi.

Enfin je ne sais plus vraiment.

Je suis perdu. Quand est ce que tout a commencé ? Quand est ce que tout a vraiment changé?

Comme pour me répondre, ce jour revient à ma mémoire. Tu t'en souviens sûrement. De ce jour où il avait fallut faire un choix.

C'était peut être la première fois que j'avais vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui me proposait de choisir entre deux chemins en me poussant vers l'un d'eux.

_Il fallait choisir une route_, c'était le soleil sans toi, ou la pluie avec.

Mais quel interêt a une route ensoleillée sans toi pour marcher à mes côtés ?

_Alors on a choisi la pluie._

Peut être que, finalement, l'on n'aurait pas du. Peut être qu'on aurait pu s'oublier. Qu'on aurait du s'oublier.

Mais, merde, Dray, je divague.

Moi sans toi. Toi sans moi. Ca sonne comme un cri de désespoir.

Je l'aime cette pluie qui nous accompagne. Cette pluie _acide à s'en brûler le cœur. _

Car elle ne nous a jamais quitté.

On s'habitue à tout, même au désespoir. Et je me suis habitué à elle. Elle qui chaque jour brûle un peu plus mon coeur.

Ce qu'il me reste de mon cœur. Il ne m'appartiens plus. Je suis à toi, corps et âme.

Dis moi de sauter, je le ferais. Dis moi de te suivre dans ta folle course pour sauver les tiens, auprès de Voldemort, je le ferai.

Mais parle moi Dray, merde.

J'aime tes regards plus que tout, mais pas cela. J'en ai marre de ces demandes implicites dans tes regards que tu crois plus efficaces que tes paroles.

Parfois, ce sont _tes yeux qui me tuent. _

_Quand tu me dis c'est fini._

Quand ils me crient que nous n'allons nulle part. Ou que nous fonçons dans le mur.

Tes yeux, ils sont toujours là pour me rappeller cette triste réalité.

Que nous sommes condamnés. Tous. Condamnés a vivre. Condamnés à mourir.

Mourir au combat, mourir après le combat peut être. Mais qu'importe?

La Faucheuse nous emportera tous.

Tu entends, dehors?

Il y a le vent, tout en sanglot, qui souffle pour une amnistie. 

Une amnistie. J'aimerais tant le croire, lui aussi.

Mais il est trop tard pour oublier, trop tard pour nous racheter. Nous sommes sales. Pourris jusqu'à la moëlle.

Trop de haine, trop d'amour. Trop de morts pour avoir l'âme en paix. Ne me dis pas que je dramatise.

Tu ne sais que trop bien que je deviens lucide.

Demain je dirai que _rien n'arrêtera la lutte._

Mais aujourd'hui je sais aussi que _rien ne séchera cette pluie …_

Tu sais, _rien ne finira la chute._ Notre chute.

Nous tombons, il y a ce quelque chose qui nous pousse irrémédiablement vers le fond.

Mais nous resterons ensembles. _Rien ne desserrera nos mains._ Du moins, je l'espère …

Tout dépend de nous. Enfin, je dirai que tout dépend de toi. Te rends tu compte que le salut du monde sorcier et entre tes mains ?

_Nos forces seront nos destins._

On ne se comprend plus Dray. Ou on se comprend trop.

Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Tu es parti trop vite, trop loin. Tu ne m'a pas franchement attendu.

Même si tu restes auprès de moi. Même si je sais que tu m'aimes, tu es constament ailleurs.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ici, tout est noir. Peut être qu'ailleurs c'est différent. Peut être que tu souffres moins.

La douleur est si souvent présente dans ton regard… Celle du poid de ta vie. Car en réalité, tu es si fragile Draco. Tellement vulnérable …

Tu n'es pas fait pour tuer. Mais _il y a les lois de _ton_ empire. _Les règles de ton Lord.

Tu n'as pas le choix. Massacrer, torturer, tuer des innocents.

Sinon, ce sont Lucius, Narcissa et tant d'autres qui le seront.

_Et _puis il y a_ les trous noirs dans ma mémoire._ Mes souvenirs s'échappent comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. Le chagrin dans tes yeux quand je dis que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Quand je pense que tout est de sa faute …

Sans Voldemort, nous serions sûrement heureux.

Mais nous le sommes parfois. J'ai déjà pleuré de joie à tes côtés. Parce que, en contrepartie de tout le mal que tu m'apportes, tu m'offres enormément de bonheur.

_Il y a le meilleur et puis le pire au milieu de notre trajectoire._

Parfois je me demande, qu'est ce qu'il me reste ?

Il y a toi. Il ne me reste même pas ma liberté. Je suis enchaîné ici.

J'ai un devoir. Je dois sauver le monde. Et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

J'aurais beau fuir, _Il_ me retrouvera..

Alors tout repose sur toi. Puisqu'il n'y a que ça pour moi.

Ta présence, tes baisers, ton sourire.

Mais toi, tu es libre Dray.

_Dis moi, Combien tu _vendrais_ ta liberté _?

_Moi _je vendrais_ même mon âme au diable pour ton sourire._

Parfois je pense que tu le sais. Mais souvent, je pense que tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je tiens à toi.

Je suis tellement lunatique. Je dis oui, je dis non. Je ne sais jamais vraiment. J'ai mes convictions d'un jour, mes faux espoirs du lendemain. Mais pourquoi cela ?

Parce que _tout est aléatoire dans le chaos des univers._

C'est ce que me disent tes yeux.

Que rien n'est fixe. Que tout est ephémère. Que tout peut basculer, en l'espace d'une seconde à peine. Que ce qui ne paraît rien pour l'un est immense pour l'autre. Qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon dans l'Atlantique peut provoquer un ouragan dans le Pacifique.

_Insoluble est la réponse, et déjà me manque l'air._

C'est vrai Dray, je suffoque. Je suis enfermée dans une pièce sans issue. Condamné à fouler inlassablement les mêmes chemins, à refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Mais_ qu'importe les directions, jusqu'au delà de la limite tous les chemins mènent à tes yeux.Tous les chemins mènent à la fuite._

Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis comme ça. Tellement cynique, tellement pessimiste.

Je ne suis même plus l'ombre du Gryffondor que j'ai été.

Tu deteints sur moi.

Je suis dépendant de toi.

_Rien ne desserra nos mains _Dracoc'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire aujourd'hui.

Rien ne desserrera ces poings. Nous continuerons notre combat. Toi en tant qu'espion, moi en tant qu'héros. 

J'espere qu'un jour _nous retrouverons nos chemins._

J'en ai marre d'errer dans les ruines de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans le noir.

Je t'aime Draco, plus que tout, et un jour viendra où, je te le promet, nous serons enfin heureux.

_Il y a ton sourire qui se lève_

_C'est comme une lueur d'espoir …_

FIN 


End file.
